


Reasons Why I Married You

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Semi-Related Drabbles, ish, linear narrative, maybe smut, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Kun is a cutie on Instagram. Leo is embarrassed but also flattered.Cute, fluffy Kunessi moments in the form of little drabble stories.





	1. You'll find me too

He starts on their first anniversary. Leo is a bit surprised by it but he doesn’t think it’s that big of a deal. The craziness of them coming out has died down. Everyone either having gotten over it or stopped wasting their breath on why ‘the gays’ shouldn’t be on the pitch. They waited another 8 months to get married, which isn’t long but then again they had been dating for the better part of twelve years. Neither of them had made much fun over the wedding, though both of their mothers did. Kun had laughed and smiled his way through taste testings and suit fittings and meetings with florists but it was null.

“As long as Leo’s there it’ll be perfect,” he had told Celia when she told him she wanted the wedding to be perfect for the two of them. He had also held her when tears welled in her eyes, nodding with a smile at her future son in law.

A few months later they got married in Argentina. A small wedding, no photo call or anything, just Kun and Leo and the people they loved. Kun didn’t pay much attention to anyone but Leo for the entire evening. Their Argentine teammates rolled their eyes, telling countless stories of their experiences being ignored by the infamous ‘Kunessi’. Kun thought it was hilarious while Leo was curling in on himself, cheeks flamed in red that refused to be hidden under his trimmed beard. It was nothing new to see the two of them so wholly wrapped up in one another’s presence.

There were countless pictures from that night. Kun flipped through some of them which somehow took an entire year to make it to his home in Manchester, he found that in 9/10 of them he was only looking at Leo. His eyes followed Leo no matter what was happening. Andres was giving his speech? Kun watched Leo’s facial expressions as he listened to one of his oldest friends recall stories of the two of them. Geri spilled champagne over Kun’s tux? Kun was glaring at Leo who couldn’t seem to stop laughing. Neymar was pulling Leo away to speak to him? Kun was watching like a hawk, he had full trust in his husband but he liked to keep an eye on the flamboyant Brazilian. It was a good night, one of the best nights of Kun’s life. Kun found a picture he was particularly fond of, one where Kun was surrounded by Leo’s family and Leo surrounded by Kun’s. Across the room the photographer had captured a perfect moment in which the two had looked for each other. No one else in the picture was doing anything of consequence, the main focus being the unbroken gaze of the newlyweds. Kun shared the photo to Instagram, not even having to hesitate to think of the perfect caption.

 _Reasons Why I Married You:_ 365 days later and I still know when I go to find you, you’ll find me too.


	2. You're smile makes me want to cry

Leo knew it would be difficult. His life seemed to get more complicated year by year. Coming out and marrying his life long best friend solved some conflicts and created all new ones as well. Leo knew getting back into the game after his summer wedding would be different. People treated him differently, even if they tried to pretend they didn’t. The start of the new season meant new faces belonging to players brought in, tons of press conferences talking about everything from the Champions League to Leo’s new home life. Leo didn’t know why everyone was so interested. Kun lived in Manchester still. Sure, they were planning to spent every holiday and free period together, the two switching off who would visit who. Yet, the two hadn’t quite come to an agreement on how to operate as a married couple till they retired. Leo thinks it would be easier when there was no football. Kun would move to Barcelona because no matter how he went on about Manchester growing on him, Leo knew Kun missed the Spanish sun. They would live happily in their home, get a few dogs, figure out life. Everything would be perfect. 

Except for the fact that Leo was getting older, and it was so hard to wait. 

Leo thought everyday of what it would be like to come home to Kun. Go out for dinner with Kun. Go for morning runs with Kun. Leo surprised himself. He never thought he would be the type to crave the intimacy of domestic life so much. But Kun didn’t want to leave Manchester, and Leo didn’t want to leave Barcelona. 

It was hard on Kun too. In the weeks since they had left their honeymoon in Argentina and returned to their separate homes, nothing had felt right for Kun either. They spoke about it each night they were able to Facetime. How to some degree, it didn’t even feel like they got married. Kun’s eyes sometimes threatened to fill with tears and he would immediately change the subject. Start going off about something young Sané had done in practice that had even Pep rolling on the grass in laughter. Kun would do the same thing when Leo ever got that look in his eye, like he was imagining Kun was there, sat on the bed at his side as they spoke about practice and the new restaurant that was opening close to home. Kun was good at distracting Leo from learning how hard this relationship was going to be. 

Leo woke up one morning, eyes slightly puffy from another rough night as he checked his phone. He had the usual middle of the night texts from Kun and other teammates but his Instagram seemed to be exploding, causing Leo to check it out of curiosity. A smile crept onto his face as he realized what had caused the influx of notifications was a picture posted by Kun. It was from one of the first training sessions of the season, Leo tucked between Andrés and Geri. Leo recalled the two had been trying to cheer him up that day. Even training was hard when he was in the deepest of his missing Kun. The picture showed Leo with a huge smile that matched Geri’s and Andrés. Leo bit into his lip as his eyes travelled further down, reading Kun’s caption.

_Reasons Why I Married You:_ Your smile makes me want to cry


	3. I swear when you laugh, the whole world fades away

Kun is itching for international break. Everyone knows it, sees how jumpy he is, unable to contain his excitement as the date for him to fly out gets closer. It doesn’t shake him that the matches they will be playing are for the World Cup Qualifiers. All that matters is that Kun is going to see Leo again. Leo is going to be right next to him in flesh and bone and Kun and everyone else knew there was no way anyone would be able to drag those two away from each other. It had been a month since the last match they had together and for Kun that was 31 days too much. 

The rest of his teammates tease him relentlessly because at this point his flight leaves in four days and he cannot talk about anything other than Leo. When he gets on the pitch he tries to revert all his energy into scoring goals and it works out pretty well. Leo promises to reward him for every single one. 

Kun can’t wait to get his hands on him. 

It’s been a long month and sometimes Kun doesn’t think this was meant to work. But then Leo will Facetime him, always holding the phone at his most unflattering angle and Kun will erupt into laughter while Leo’s cheeks are stained red despite how hard he is glaring at Kun through the screen. Kun has some beautiful screenshots of moments like that all stored in a large folder called ‘my one’ because Kun is a romantic and reasons that every person must have one other person they have tons of photos of and Leo is that person for Kun. Kun never tells Leo about the folder. But he does makes sure it is triple backed up in case Leo ever gets curious while using his phone. Kun has a habit of looking through the photos when it’s been a rough night and Leo played a match so Facetiming is pointless because his husband will fall asleep two minutes in. Kun thinks it’s adorable but Leo refuses once he sees one of Kun’s posts captioned ‘my sleeping angel’ with an absurd amount of laughing emojis. 

Kun had taken to Twitter with a new love and Leo is upset by the amount of notifications he gets but Kun knows Leo thinks it’s cute when #Kunessi starts trending. Kun tries to get him involved but Leo barely even looks at the app. Leo barely looks at any social media app anymore, always more interested in talking to Kun whether it’s texting or calling or facetiming. Lots of people notice. Masche sees Leo constantly texting whenever he gets the chance. Otamendi notices that Kun never leaves his phone anywhere for fear of missing a text or call. 

They reunite in Buenos Aires ahead of a match against Peru and everyone else in the squad leaves them alone as they embrace in their shared hotel room. Leo is crying a bit while trying to memorize the feeling of Kun in his arms because after a few days the touch will leave behind hollow memories and Leo wants to bask in Kun while he can. Kun notices the tears and immediately tries to fix it, saying whatever he can to make Leo laugh. Eventually they lay out on the full bed, cuddled together with Leo on Kun’s chest. Kun snaps a picture and posts it, unable to stop himself from sharing his joy as he holds his husband in his arms.  


_ Reasons Why I Married You:  _ I swear when you laugh, the whole world fades away


End file.
